Après toutes ces années
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Kaïba est sur le point de vaincre Yugi. Enfin.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 106ème nuit écriture du Forum francophone pour le thème "Enfin". Le forum est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où on peut discuter, demander de ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous!_

* * *

Le regard de Kaïba balaya l'espace de duel. Son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus venait de pulvériser le Magicien des Ténèbres de Yugi, et un autre dragon avait le champ libre pour attaquer ses points de vie qui étaient déjà au plus bas. Il savait qu'il aurait dû exalter, éclater d'un rire soulagé et satisfait pour y être enfin parvenu. Yugi n'avait plus de carte sur le terrain, aucun monstre pour le protéger, aucun piège pour retourner la situation, et ses points de vie ne supporteraient pas une dernière attaque directe. Il aurait dû crier victoire en même temps qu'il lancerait sa dernière attaque, pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. Parce que cette situation était trop inespérée, trop surréaliste pour qu'il arrive à y croire. Il était sur le point de battre Yugi, de reprendre le titre de meilleur duelliste au monde que celui-ci lui avait raflé cinq ans plus tôt. Il était sur le point de le battre, dans un duel à la loyale – il n'avait jamais considéré comme une victoire leur duel au Royaume des Duellistes, où il avait dû lui forcer la main pour le battre. Face à lui, Yugi était tranquille, trop tranquille au vu de la situation. Il avait un pâle sourire amusé et avait baissé sa main qui tenait ses dernières cartes. Il n'était pas logique qu'il soit aussi proche de la victoire, et pourtant, l'attitude de Yugi semblait le lui confirmer. Son regard amusé – bien qu'épuisé après plus de deux heures de duel – ses bras baissés et relâchés… Semblant remarquer son hésitation, Yugi finit par lancer :

\- Kaïba. C'est terminé. Vas y, attaque-moi !

Il savait que n'importe quel duelliste qui aurait voulu l'attirer dans un piège aurait dit ça. Est-ce que c'était l'absence de cartes sur son terrain ou le ton sincère de Yugi qui le convainquait que ce n'était pas le cas ? Peu importe.

\- Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, attaque et détruit ses points de vie !

La boule de lumière blanche jaillit de la gueule du dragon et fondit sur Yugi. Kaïba s'attendait à ce qu'il brandisse une carte, à ce qu'il fasse n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait qu'il s'était trompé et que ce duel n'était pas fini. Mais les bras de Yugi restèrent baissés et il ferma les yeux devant l'attaque. Son cri de douleur lorsque l'attaque le toucha acheva de convaincre Kaïba que c'était bel et bien fini. Que pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, il avait vaincu Yugi. La lumière se dissipa au moment où Yugi s'effondrait à genoux sur le sol, son corps tremblant légèrement à cause du choc de la dernière attaque – ou de l'épuisement du duel ? Probablement un peu des deux. Les hologrammes disparurent et les disques de duel s'arrêtèrent pendant que Kaïba gardait son regard fixé sur Yugi, toujours agenouillé sur le sol. Depuis toujours, ce moment était celui qu'il préférait, celui où ses sarcasmes achevaient de réduire son adversaire en miettes, où il éclatait de rire en rappelant sa supériorité et la stupidité de la personne qui avait osé le défier. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il avait enfin battu Yugi, il l'avait enfin vu s'effondrer devant ses dragons, mais l'humilier était la dernière chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Parce que c'était Yugi, et qu'à ce moment précis, il réalisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé admettre auparavant : Il le respectait beaucoup trop pour cela. Oui, il l'avait enfin vaincu, mais cela ne prouvait au final pas grand-chose. Cela n'effaçait pas le fait que Yugi était resté le Maître du Jeu pendant cinq ans, cela n'effaçait pas le fait que ce duel avait été le plus long et épuisant qu'il ait jamais eu à livrer, cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il avait eu besoin de toutes ses forces, de toutes ses capacités stratégiques, et possiblement d'un peu de chance pour le vaincre. Il ne venait en aucun cas de prouver sa supériorité sur lui. Juste de s'assurer qu'il était encore capable de rivaliser, qu'il n'y avait plus un Maître du Jeu mais deux duellistes de talent qui dominaient le monde du jeu ensemble et qui avaient chacun besoin l'un de l'autre pour se surpasser et se maintenir au meilleur niveau.

Yugi était resté agenouillé, semblant lutter pour reprendre son souffle. Lentement, Kaïba s'avança vers lui jusqu'à le surplomber de sa hauteur. Combien de fois avait-il été dans cette situation ? Combien de fois avait-il profité de ce moment pour renfoncer encore un peu plus son adversaire ? Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas ce moment présent, si la vision de Yugi prostré devant lui ne le confortait pas dans l'idée qu'il l'avait enfin vaincu – et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de le réaliser. Yugi releva la tête vers lui. Son regard était épuisé mais serein, et légèrement amusé et impressionné. Par réflexe, Kaïba jeta un œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne – et surtout pas les amis de Yugi – n'allait assister à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis, après avoir constaté que l'arène était toujours aussi déserte que pendant toute la durée du duel, il tendit sa main tendue vers son adversaire. Le regard de Yugi s'éclaira de surprise pendant une seconde avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse. Il saisit la main de Kaïba et celui-ci le tira fermement vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Yugi lui adressa un signe de tête de remerciement et souffla :

\- Toutes mes félicitations. C'était un superbe duel.

\- Tu t'es bien défendu, admit Kaïba.

Yugi sortit son jeu de cartes de son disque et le parcourut rapidement avant de sortir son Magicien des Ténèbres. Le regard de Kaïba s'écarquilla légèrement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait lui-même instauré la règle voulant que le vaincu remette sa carte la plus rare au vainqueur, il lui semblait complètement inconcevable de voir Yugi lui tendre sa carte fétiche avec ce naturel teinté de résignation.

\- Elle est à toi, murmura Yugi.

Kaïba resta immobile, ses yeux fixés sur la carte. Le Magicien des Ténèbres, celui qui avait propulsé Yugi là où il en était actuellement, sa carte préférée et fétiche, sa signature, celle qui figurait toujours dans son deck, à chaque fois qu'il le reconstruisait. Il pourrait se dire qu'il en ferait bon usage, mais il savait que ce serait faux. Ses trois dragons peuplaient déjà son jeu et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y mettre trop de monstres nécessitant des sacrifices. S'il prenait cette carte, elle moisirait probablement dans un tiroir de son bureau. Alors que voir Yugi combattre sans elle était juste inconcevable.

\- Garde-là, souffla Kaïba en secouant la tête. Considère ça comme un cadeau pour m'avoir donné du fil à retordre.

Yugi parut surpris par ses paroles mais acquiesça en remettant la carte dans son jeu.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas.

Kaïba prit quelques secondes pour chercher ses mots avant de reprendre :

\- Tu en auras encore besoin. Ne te mets pas en tête que c'était notre dernier duel. Je compte bien continuer à te voir au meilleur de ta forme et avec le meilleur jeu possible pour le prochain.

Yugi sourit d'un air assuré et approuva :

\- Compte sur moi.

* * *

 ** _Je... N'ai aucune idée d'à quel moment de l'anime pourrait se situer ce duel xD Probablement entre la saison 4 et la saison 5. En vrai cet OS a beaucoup de problèmes de respect du canon, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour les résoudre ce soir._**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
